Pestering the Medic
7/17/2011 08:08 PM Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Skywarp Starscream Thundercracker Robustus is in medical bay on his shift doing busy work between patients, which involves updating patient files. "I'm just glad it's not ME getting dragged in for once-" Skywarp's voice is audible through the door of the med bay, growing louder at the end abruptly as the door slides open in front of him. He's half-dragging, half-supporting Starscream as his trine leader staggers with wings scraped and bent after a fairly-obvious encounter with the Wrath of Megatron (or possibly a really angry turbo-oak that happened to have black and grey paint...) Thundercracker is supporting Starscream from the other side. If weren't for the... turbo-oak damage to the Seeker's wings, one might think that 'Warp and TC were dragging their buddy home from a bender. "No kidding, 'Warp. Though I think you weigh less." Starscream appreciates the help though would never admit it. He snorts, "Least I’m not here for /your/ scraplets again. You have to so--" and then TC says what he says. He looks over at him. "Did you just call me.. heavy?" his optics narrow. Skywarp sniggers. "Yup. Too many rust sticks, Screamer?" Thundercracker says, "Naw, Screamer. I'm calling 'Warp scrawny." Robustus looks over at the voices.. a soft ex vent.. figures it would be the Seekers. Always the seekers. Glory hounds the lot of them. He rises and moves to a med berth, silver optics looking at the obvious damage upon the Air Commander. "Lord Megatron's work I take it?" he asks, as if it weren't obvious from that radio traffic earlier. "Hey!" Skywarp tries to swat TC without letting go of Starscream's elbow, and when he fails, drops Starscream's elbow to give himself more reach to hit TC on the back of his helm. Starscream mutters, "I'll show you rust sticks -- scrawny ones at that - hey.." he looks back at Thundercracker. He's not too with it right now and his train of thought just got totally derailed by TCs comment. Then he suddenly loses his support on one side. He loses his balance and latches onto TC even harder. "Skywarp!" Thundercracker glances toward Robustus then ducks his head away from Skywarp's attempt to hit him, and has to hastily readjust when Starscream's weight leans against him FAR more. "Hey, watch it, smegger," he practically growls at the teleporter. Robustus frowns at the group, another ex vent but this one harsher sounding, "Do not make separate the lot of you then sedate you shortly after." comes his warning, all serious now. His knuckles crackle as he flexes his fists. "You always say that, Robustus, and you haven't done it yet." Skywarp goes back to actually supporting his trine leader. "But anyway, his wings are all fragged up." Starscream cycles some air through his intakes. Fragged up is putting it mildly. They feel horrible. His precious wings! He spies a repair table and when they get him close he crawls onto it, lying on his stomach. Which might look really stupid if it wasn’t for the nifty trick of tucking in his cockpit a bit so he’s not rocking back and forth on the canopy >_> Hey its cartoon physics ok? Thundercracker actually helps Starscream get settled on the repair table, then steps out of the way and toward Skywarp, possibly with every intention of continuing the argument they just started. Robustus intones, "Key word: YET." another knuckle cracks, then a wide gesture at them all. "Argument to cease immediately." Despite the fact he very well COULD leave the Air Commanders pain receptors on to be a total son of a glitch, he however does turn them off. "You two may stay to watch, but stay out of my way." firm tone there. He turns his attention to the damaged wings with a frown, "Choice for you Starscream. New wings or me yanking these back into alignment. What say you?" Skywarp makes a motion as if sealing his mouth plates closed but elbows TC with a smirk as he goes by, getting out of the medic's way. Thundercracker holds up his hands in surrender for Robustus' sake, glaring at Skywarp and ALMOST elbowing him back. He manages to refrain, though. After all, HE isn't the immature one of the trine. Starscream is thankful when the pain receptors are shut off. Then he frowns, "How badly are they damaged? If you bend them back straight, can you restore their integrity and.. appearance? And flawlessly at that?" Robustus gives the two other seekers a full on medic's glare that says 'go ahead and test me, you'll regret it.' then addresses the Air Commanders questions. "He certainly twisted your internal framework, which will involve removal of the overlaying armor in order to get to it. I would have to heat each section of bent framework then unbend it back into correct alignment. Their integrity after such work, however, would have to be tested by a flying on them. It would better to just put on new wings and paint them to match your current color scheme. Luckily for you I keep spare parts of everything that would be needed." a pause. "So in other words, you want flawless, new wings." Starscream sulks for a moment. His wings got really trashed. Some day it will be payback time. But in the meantime all he wants are his perfect wings back. "Very well. Replace them but I want them perfect, understand? If they are not I will know the first time *I* test them. And no one can test 'wings' like I can..." he snorts softly and tries to get comfortable on the table he’s half face planted onto right now. Thundercracker steps over to an out-of-the-way section of wall and leans against it, muttering silently to himself. It's clearly NOT polite those mutterings, and it's aimed at Skywarp, not Robustus. Robustus takes that as a challenge, stepping away to retrieve a set of wings from storage. He soon returns with them and displays one in front of Starscream for his approval. "I know my way around wings, even if I am a ground pounder, you will find these to be the best the Empire can buy. They may even be better than the wings that our Lord so conveniently damaged." a little quirk of his lips now, "You may even thank him after you fly on these." Starscream reaches forward slowly and runs his hand along the wing presented to him. He likes what he feels. After another moment of scrutinizing the wing he nods, "Very well. Get on with it." and he decides that since he’s going to be here for a bit he might as well start working on that mysterious math calculation that he never had to begin with that he made up to explain why he was late to the mission. And this is what has him in this unfortunate situation right now at that. Skywarp leans against the wall next to TC and makes a face at him. Thundercracker hmphs and pointedly ignores Skywarp. Robustus inclines his head after the inspection and acceptance of the wing, he sets it down with the other and takes out the tools he'll need. Then he sanitizes them and his hands before getting down to work. He's had practice with wings before, and it shows as he expertly navigates the way they are placed on the Air Commanders frame. Any screws holding them in place removed, then he slowly removes them, making sure he's not tugging on any wiring or lines underneath. Starscream tries not to think about the fact his wings are being removed right now. It’s one of the worst nightmares for a Seeker; to lose their wings. He puts it out of his mind as he feels a bit of tugging here and there but he gets no warnings on his HUD so that’s good. It shows this ground pounder does indeed know wing working so to speak. He realizes then that his two trine mates are being too quiet. He puts the calculations in the back of his CPU. "What are you two doing?" he asks obviously addressing TC and Warp. "Wandering what you did this time to piss Lord Megatron off, dumb aft." Skywarp says. "Staying out of the doc's way," Thundercracker says at the same time that Skywarp speaks. Robustus finishes the removal and sets aside the wings out of sight, knowing how seekers can be about seeing their wings in such a state. He withholds a chuckle at Skywarp's zinging comment, checking the underlying framework for any issues from the wing tweakage. Finding nothing, he picks up the first wing and begins to slide it carefully into place. Starscream starts to move at being called a Dumbaft but catches himself in time. "I was not a /dumbaft/ Skywarp." he snaps, "Megatron was just being... he doesn’t get it. It’s his way or no way and sometimes that’s just not going to happen. My way is better and the sooner he realizes this the less, unfortunate situations such as this, will happen." and he’s glad TC isn’t in the docs way. He wants nothing breaking the docs concentration right now. Thundercracker elbows Skywarp. "Don't call Screamer a dumbaft, smeghead." Robustus eyes the movement a moment, his grip had just shifted so the Seeker lucked out a bit. "Please be still Starscream, I wouldn't want to tweak these." he intones. He regrips the wing and slides it the rest of the way on and then moves to grab the other one. Skywarp elbows TC back. "What else do you call someone who pisses off Lord Megatron? Other than extra crispy?" He grins. Starscream has no come back to what Skywarp just said. But he does make mental note of it and puts it down as 'future payback #45893'. Thundercracker elbows Skywarp again, upping the ante. "I don't. You're the only one dumb enough to ask a question like that." Robustus offers his opinion, "I would consider that someone worthy of their titanium torsion bars. But then I don't believe you seekers have those so perhaps worthy of your selinium turbines would suffice." The second wing is slid into place, he then secures both wings with new screws and then says to Starscream, "Access your wing controls and show me that fine motor control please." Starscream concentrates for a second and the wings slowly start moving up then down, then he pivots them on their axis at the joint on his back. Then he starts moving the aerilons (sp) in staged degrees of tilt. Robustus watches on with a critical optic, looking for any hitches or pauses in the movement with a stroke of a hand over his beard. "Hmm yes, very good." He steps over to turn the mech's pain receptors back on, "Once more, tell me if you feel any pain or note any system issues." "So are you going to hang the old pair up on your wall, Scream, or just sleep with them in your berth at night?" Skywarp smirks. Starscream waits a moment as sensation floods back into his systems and then settles down to normal. He then puts his wings through every move again and gets even more detailed with them. At one point he’s got both positioned in such a way that just the thought of how that would propel a jet is intriguing. Perhaps it’s their asymmetrical positions like this that can explain how he was flying 5 degrees off center that one cycle yet was still going straight. Only Starscream. He moves the aerilons at the last and then sets them and the wings back in their rest position. "They are stiff but I felt nothing unusual. I will let you know if anything comes up." he says at last. then he turns his head and looks at Skywarp, "We won’t discuss who I share my berth with." yea he went there. Thundercracker looks at Skywarp, then at the wings that Starscream just had replaced, then back at Skywarp again, then HOWLS with laughter, bending over forward and putting his hands on his knees to keep from falling over. Skywarp snickers. "You sure seem to like his hands on 'em, anyway." He nods at Robustus. Robustus inclines his head to the Air Commanders' assessment, "I am glad you approve of them. Your systems should fully integrate them by the end of this solar cycle, or sooner if you keep testing them out while on the ground. No flying on them until all your systems are green and there is no stiffness." he then turns to look at Skywarp, "I only wish to touch one seekers wing in a intimate way, Skywarp, and I assure you that none of them are currently in this room." Starscream lifts himself up to his knees and then steps off the table. He stands there for a moment getting his bearings and flexing the wings slightly. Then he looks at Robustus. "I’m.. grounded?" his optics widen a bit. He knew it was coming but still, to hear he was grounded even if it’s just long enough to let a new pair of wings integrate into his systems is like a death sentence for a flier, particularly him. "Fastbank? You've got a thing for Fastbank?" Skywarp snickers. You say, "You are indeed, for a very short interim." then a snort, "For Shred, you imbecile. I am not into fellow mechs, thank you." Skywarp looks puzzled. "Shred's not a seeker. Shred's a medic." Thundercracker finally stops laughing, his vents working overtime to cool his systems. "Holy frag, 'Warp, do you TRY to find the worst possible things to say, or are you just that smegheaded?" Skywarp says, "Yes?" Skywarp grins. Thundercracker can't decide whether to laugh at Skywarp or kick his aft. So he settles on a compromise and elbows him. Again. Robustus steps over to Skywarp and gets right up into his personal space. "She's a medic AND a seeker. She is also the best medic the Decepticons have the privilege of having in their possession. So you listen to me, youngling, and you listen well.. cross her, you cross me, and trust me soldier there is nothing scarier on this war torn planet than two cross medics. Do I make myself clear?" Starscream frowns and looks at Robustus, "I hope you don’t have a thing for Fastbank. If you do that’s just creepy.. after working on me.." Skywarp elbows TC back. Robustus steps back to look at Starscream, "I just said I did not. Now get out of this med bay and do not return anytime soon, any of you." Starscream smirks and then heads for the door. He motions for his trine mates but keeps his distance cause right now he’s being very protective of his wings. "Lets go." he says but he’s tired. He should crash but he also wants a drink... Thundercracker doesn't argue with Robustus, promptly turning toward the door. He DOES offer an apologetic, "Thanks, doc," as he flees out the door at a dignified walk. Skywarp follows Starscream and TC with a lazy wave and a smirky grin to Robustus. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Thundercracker's Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs